Cleaning Service Special
by littlepyeong2
Summary: Kris, kakak yang menyebalkan plus tampan yang berbaik hati memberikan Baekhyun pekerjaan dengan gaji yang menggiurkan "Karna kau bebek bantet kesayanganku, kau maukan membersihkan dorm kami?" [Each Chapter is Drabble/Ficlet] ChanBaek. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Cleaning** **Service Special**

 **Family, Romance littlebit humor | Gs for uke |** **Each chapter is drabble/ficlet | DLDR**

 **©bbexol**

 **Chapter 1 : Ada Maunya**

* * *

Langkah kaki kecil gadis itu melewati tiap ruang di sebuah kampus. Ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di kampus itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Namanya, Wu Baekhyun. Mahasiswi semester empat di tahun ini.

Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya. Lalu, melirik jam tangannya. Gadis berambut caramel itu kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kesekeliling penjuru koridor melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, membaca buku dan mengobrol di koridor. Untung saja, jam terakhirnya sudah selesai.

Jadi, ia bisa ke perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Prof. Choi.

Ding

Notif pesan masuk membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke ponsel kembali.  
Seketika matanya melotot melihat pesan itu.

"Aish!" desisnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju depan gedung kampus.

 **.**

Ketika sudah berada di depan kampus, pandangannya langsung menelusuri ke seluruh penjuru dan terhenti di sebuah mobil hitam dengan seorang pria berkacamata hitam lengkap dengan topi warna senada di kepalanya yang menyandar di pintu mobil sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Penyamaran yang bodoh" gumam Baekhyun.

Langkah besar langsung Baekhyun ambil untuk menuju pria itu. Seolah sadar ada yang mendekat, pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya langsung menangkap objek yang menjadi tujuannya datang kesini.

"Hei, Baek!" sapanya santai dengan senyuman yang penuh memperlihatkan gigi-gigi besarnya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, kini ia berusaha meredamkan amarahnya.

"Sudah berapakali aku bilang jangan kesini."

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun sambil santai menjawab." Emangnya salah jika aku ingin menjemput 'adik kesayanganku'? " rasanya Baekhyun mau muntah mendengarnya.

"Tapi, tidak dengan penyamaran yang bodoh seperti ini, Kris." Gadis itu melihat penampilan Kris dari atas ke bawah."Itu menarik perhatian" lanjutnya.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya Kris melihat kesekeliling. Benar, ada beberapa mahasiswa di kampus Baekhyun melihat ke arah Kris dengan tatapan yang intens.

Tentu saja aneh, mana ada orang yang mau berpakaian serba hitam di musim panas? Jika itu orang yang kurang waras. "Apa dia tidak kepanasan?" itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di pikiran orang-orang itu.

Untung saja, tidak ramai yang melihatnya jika tidak sudah heboh satu kampusnya ini. Uhh...Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengikat Kris biar diam di rumah saja.  
Kris mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bertingkah bodoh itulah menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau pindah kampus lagi, mengerti?! " ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan garang yang terlihat imut di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, maaf" kali ini dengan senyuman penuh sesal.

Sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun pindah ke kampus ini adalah penggemar kakaknya itu membuatnya tidak bisa hidup tenang. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tetapi, tiba-tiba banyak yang mendengar kabar burung bahwa adik Kris EXO berkuliah disini. Tentunya, itu Baekhyun.

Selama ini tidak ada yang tau dia adik dari sang Idol. Baekhyun lebih memilih merahasiakannya daripada banyak mendekatinya tapi memanfaatkannya. Ya, setidaknya sampai ia menyelesaikan studinya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak ke mereka kalausaja ia sudah tidak memiliki muka.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Tentu Baekhyun tau kalau Kris bertingkah-sok-baik pasti ada maunya.

"Hehehe... Kau tau saja, Baek" pria itu menyengir tidak jelas.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Kris" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjedotkan(?) kepala Kris ke dinding melihat cengirannya.

"Kau taukan kalau kami baru pindah dorm kemarin" Baekhyun mengangguk, menunggu Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan kami belum sempat bersih-bersih. Ya, kau taulah kami sibuk."

cih, sombong sekali, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Karna kau bebek bantet kesayanganku, kau maukan membersihkan dorm kami?"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyunterkejut. Ini benar-benar.

Seorang Baekhyun membersihkan kekacauan dari beberapa teman Kris. Itu sedikit mustahil karna kamarnya sendiri tak lebih dari kandang babi. Kotor sekali.

"Kyaa! Kris, kau gila! Tidak, aku tidak mau! Kau pikir kalian siapa? "

"EXO" sahut Kris santai.

Ya, Kris adalah salah satu member EXO yang kini lagi populer dan banyak mendapat perhatian dikalangan remaja, terutama wanita. Popularitas EXO kini sedang dipuncak dan Baekhyun sedikit bangga mempunyai kakak seperti Kris. Hanya sedikit karna selebihnya hanya ada kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun menatap jengah ke Kris, dia bosan mendengar Kris yang selalu membawa nama grupnya yang membesarkan namanya itu.

"Ya, ya Tuan. Kau memang member EXO. Tetapi, aku bukanlah gadis bodoh yang mau disuruh-suruh. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke gedung kampus. Niatan awalnya tertunda karna kakak 'tersayang nya'. Kris tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, bebek jelek kau taukan akibatnya jika Eomma tau kau membeli barang-barang tak berguna itu."

Ancaman tersirat penuh makna itu membuat Baekhyun berpatah balik menghadap Kris.

"Kau! Awas saja memberitahu Eomma!" Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"Ya, asalkan kau mau menuruti permintaanku itu?"

"Sebuah penawaran yang tidak adil. Dasar kejam!" racau Baekhyun.

Hoho.., rasanya sebentar lagi kau akan menang dari perdebatan ini Kris. Sedikit lagi.

"Ya, seterah kau saja..." Kris dengan muka-sok- polos mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Dia kembali melanjutkan strategi agar kemenangan dipihaknya. Sedikit kata-kata berbumbu pengancaman.

"Kau tau sendiri Eomma bagaimana orangnya jika dia tau kau ternyata seorang fangirl yang menghabiskan uang hanya un—"

" Berisik! Dasar galaxy jelek!" umpatan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aishh,, ya,ya" Baekhyun menyetujui dengan sangat terpaksa, bibirnya mengerucut lucu yang hanya dibalas tawa bahagia dari Kris. Kemenangan dipihaknya.

"Yes, tidak perlu menyewa cleaning service karna adikku 'tersayang' yang akan membersihkannya" Baekhyun yang memasang wajah masam melihat Kris.

Kris mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih, adikku 'tersayang' " ucap Kris yang semakin mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun mulai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan, tukang pengancam!"

"Kalau kau membersihkannya, kau akan aku gaji dengan album BTS." Baekhyun berhenti memberontak dan langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, asalkan kau menyelesaikannya."

"Yey! Terimakasih, oppa~" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kris.

"Cih, dasar ada maunya. " gumam Kris yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut caramel sang adik.

" Yey! Tak perlu mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli album. Assa! " ucap baekhyun dalam hati dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dari sinilah semua bermula.

* * *

P/N :  
Hai-hai^^  
FF ini just iseng-iseng yg tiba-tiba terlintas di otak pyeong. Lalu taraa~~ terbitlah ini...  
RNR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleaning** **Service Special**

 **Family, Romance littlebit humor | Gs for uke |** **Each chapter is drabble/ficlet | DLDR**

 **©bbexol**

 **Chapter 2 : Rencana Duo Magnae**

* * *

Ternyata dibalik kebaikan hati Kris memberikan Baekhyun pekerjaan itu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Dia benar-benar dibodohi dan juga dimanfaatkan. Cukup, Kris tidak ingin mengingatnya.

.

Dua hari sebelumnya...

Hari ini semua member EXO sedang menikmati hari liburannya di dorm. Setelah menyelesaikan recording, syuting MV, dan kegiatan lainnya untuk comeback. Mereka diberi libur untuk hari ini, sebelum padatnya jadwal untuk comeback nantinya. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk menikmati libur kali ini dengan keluar dorm. Selain waktunya juga singkat. Menurut mereka kesempatan ini merupakan peluang emas yang harus dipergunakan sebaik mungkin seperti berhibernasi satu hari penuh.

Pagi ini, tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang dilakukan oleh member EXO. Di ruang tengah dengan tv yang menyala. Sehun, sang magnae sedang berbaring di sofa dengan memainkan ponsel begitu juga dengan Kai. Kris, dia masih tidur di kamarnya, lelah akibat tidur terlalu malam karna bervideo call ria dengan kekasihnya, ZiTao. Chen, pria itu sudah berada di dapur, seperti biasanya ia bertugas membuat sarapan untuk semua member. Chanyeol, ia sedang membeli bahan makanan yang habis di minimarket di simpang jalan komplek. Hanya Suho, pagi ini yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan topi hitam yang menutupi rambut barunya untuk comeback kali ini. Magnae yang melihat itu menatap hyungnya bingung. Setau hari ini libur.

"Hyung, Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun yakin hyungnya itu tidak mungkin rapi di hari libur tanpa ada suatu kepentingan.

"Aku akan ke agensi sebentar, ada jadwal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan manajer hyung."Jawab Suho adanya.

Tugas sebagai leader begitu berat. Kadang Sehun kasihan melihat Suho ketika waktu liburnya harus terpotong untuk pekerjaan. Kini leader itu berjalan menuju pintu, mengambil sepatu di rak lalu memakainya.

"Oh, baiklah" Sehun kembali ke dunianya, memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun, kau yang bertugas menyuruh semua member untuk membersihkan dorm." perintah mutlak dari sang leader membuat Sehun mendapatkan beban berat di hari liburnya. Magnae itu menatap horror Suho. Ia dapat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Suho yang berarti 'Sehun, kau yang membersihkan dorm.'. Tidak ada bantuan ataupun pertolongan. Sendiri. Tapi, kalau ia pandai membujuk yang lain sih. Lain lagi ceritanya.

Suho tentu mengerti watak-watak para membernya. Hanya Sehunlah, magnae yang paling ia percayai dan penurut. Jadi, ia rasa tugas yang mungkin berat ini bisa terselesaikan.

"Ayolah, hyung~. Jangan aku!. Kau tau mereka pasti susah menurut."

Keluhan dari Sehun tidak ditanggapi oleh Suho. Sang leader itu masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hyung~"

Sehun mendekati Suho menempelkan badan layaknya anak anjing yang menempel pada tuannya.

"Aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu"

Suho telah selesai mengikat sepatunya, lalu menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Tidak adil" ujar Sehun entah pada siapa.

Sehun kembali mendekati sofa lalu hanyut kembali kedalam dunianya, tapi kemudian dia melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi samping sofa. Lantas itu membuat Kai yang berada disebelahnya terkejut.

"Kyaa! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Kai menatap Sehun tidak senang. Hampir saja ia kalah.

Sehun memberengut. Ia tidak menyukai ini. Selalu dia. Kenapa Suho Hyung selalu memberi tugas padanya dalam hal seperti ini. Bukan ia tak mau. Tetapi, semua member EXO termasuk dia. Bisa dikategorikan pemalas dalam hal bersih-bersih. Ya, kalau ia pun ketika ia ingat untuk membersihkannya. Dan pemikiran Sehun itu juga sama dengan member lainnya. Mereka terlalu lelah memikirkan hal begituan. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka urus.

Tapi, perintah mutlak tadi tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Hah.. hari yang berat. Kalau begini dia juga yang harus turun tangan.

"Kai, kau bantu aku membersihkan dorm, ya?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Kai menatap Sehun tajam. Waktu rehatnya kembali terganggu.

"Tidak mau. Kau suruh saja yang lain." Kai kembali masuk kedunianya.

"Oh, Ayolah~. Suho Hyung akan marah jika melihat dorm ini masih dalam keadaan kotor jika ia pulang nanti." Sehun menggelayutkan tangannya ke tangan Kai. Sehingga Kai yang lagi asyik bermain game terganggu. Kai mempause permainannya dan melihat magnae itu iba.

Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun. "Semangatlah, kau bisa. Suho Hyung sudah mempercayai tugas ini kepadamu, mengerti?!"

Lagi. Kai kembali masuk kedunianya. Sehun menatap Kai tak suka. Apa-apaan emang ini kewajibannya saja. Sehun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil.

"Ayolah~!"

Sehun kembali menggelayutkan tangannya di tangan Kai dengan sesekali menggoyangkannya begitu keras. Membuat Kai yang asyik bermain game balap mobil itu, tidak berkonsentrasi dan mengalami kekalahan. Tulisan 'Game Over' bercetak tebal itu terpampang di layar ponsel pintar Kai. Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Rencananya berhasil.

"Kau, magnae."geram Kai.

Sehun menatap datar Kai. "Kau juga magnae" ujar Sehun tidak terima.

"Tapi, kau yang paling muda."

"Hey, bagaimanapun kita lahir di tahun yang sama hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja."

Kai menghela nafas. Dia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia mengerti perasaan Sehun yang pasti sangat terbebani. Beban sebagai magnae sangat berat dalam hal disuruh-suruh.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Lalu, ia beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo, kita akan mul—"

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena Kai kembali bersuara. "Bukan dalam bersih-bersih. Tapi.. memberikan sebuah ide." Kai menyeringai. Ia senang memiliki otak yang dapat memikirkan ide yang akan membuat tugas berat ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Kai mendekati telinga Sehun lalu berbisik. Setelah selesai Kai kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua magnae bertatapan dengan salah satu sudut bibir mereka yang tertarik. Rencana dimulai.

* * *

P/N :  
Thanks atas partisipasi dalam memberikan review, fav, foll. Pyeong gak nyangka akan ada yang mau membaca ff abal-abal ini. Oya, Kenapa Baekhyun gak EXO-L aja? Itu biar greget aja. Yaa, biar beda gitu. Hehehe.. gitu aja sih. Last, beri dukungan dan semangat untuk Baek yaa.. Chanyeol-ah, jaga uri angel jgn biarkan dia disakiti lagi.. Lope you guys..

Up diusahakan setiap akhir pekan, tapi Minggu ini gak up yaa jadi Minggu depan. Sampai jumpa~~

RNR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cleaning** **Service Special**

 **Family, Romance littlebit humor | Gs for uke |** **Each chapter is drabble/ficlet | DLDR**

 **©bbexol**

 **Chapter 3 : Permainan Laknat**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang untuk Kris yang sedang tidur terusik oleh kedatangan Sehun. Sang Magnae tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Apa-apaan dia ini, menganggu saja, pikirnya.

"Ini masih pagi dan juga kita libur hari ini." Kris bergumam lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun tidak menyerah, dia menarik selimut itu hingga terlepas dari pemiliknya yang kini menekukkan tubuhnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

"Kyaa, Sehun kembalikan!" Kini ia sudah tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar terusik.

"Apa maumu, Magnae?" Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini lalu kembali tidur dengan tenang.

"Hyung~~ Ayo bermain" Kepala Kris rasanya pusing karena ia langsung berdiri tanpa adanya persiapan. Kris menyerah. Akhirnya ia mengikuti kata si magnae.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Magnae."

.

Kris dan Sehun kini berada di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja ditengah mereka. Kai, tiba-tiba saja datang dan ikut bergabung menjadi wasit, katanya.

Permainan yang mereka lakukan ini sangat sederhana kalian hanya cukup mengocok dadu lalu menggeser bidak sesuai mata dadu jika pemain mendarat dikotak yang ada kepala ularnya. Mereka harus turun ke kotak di ujung bawah ular atau ekor ular.

Ular tangga.

Permainan ini yang mengisi waktu kebersamaan mereka jika semua sedang berkumpul. Kai menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Mereka berkomunikasi melalui mata, seolah-olah membicarakan perencanaan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kita taruhan? Tidak akan asyik jika main tanpa ada yang harus dicapai bukan?" Kai tiba-tiba berceletuk dengan menatap Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat mengangguk setuju. Kris, dia masih terngantuk-ngantuk. Ia tidak peduli. Setelah ini selesai ia kembali ke kamar. Itu saja yang ada dipikirannya.

"Seterah kau saja." Ucap Kris dengan mata yang terpejam sambil salah satu tangannya menopang dagu di atas meja.

Kedua magnae itu kembali berinteraksi tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Ini akan semakin mempermudah mereka.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan yang menang. Gimana?" Sehun mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang sebenarnya sudah rencanakan sejak awal.

"Setuju."

"Seterah."

"Tidak ada peraturan. Jadi, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Go!"

Permainan dimulai. Kocokan dadu pertama yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan memulai duluan. Itu dimenangkan oleh Kris.

Lalu, giliran Sehun. Waktu terus bergulir. Awal permainan itu berlangsung dengan hikmat, jujur dan menyenangkan. Tetapi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sehun turun. Kris terus maju ke depan dan ia belum samasekali turun. Oh.. nasib Sehun memang buruk.

Kai memutar otaknya bagaimanapun dia yang merencanakan ini. Ia yakin ini akan berhasil. Otak pintar berkerjalah, gumamnya dalam hati.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mengocok dadu tersebut. Dia tampak begitu ogah-ogahan melakukannya. Dadu itu ia lempar hasil mata dadu yang sudah Kris peroleh dia tidak peduli. Biar Kai yang menghitungnya. Kai menggerakkan bidak Kris hingga hitungannya mengenai ular dan bidak Kris pun turun jauh dibawah Sehun.

Kris, dia masih tidak peduli. Permainan tetap berlanjut dan kelicikan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya bidak Kris turun. Semua itu terjadi karna campuran antara tangan Kai dan otak pintarnya.

Hingga akhirnya bidak Sehun lebih dulu sampai di finish. Sehun berteriak senang. Lalu berhighfive ria bersama Kai. Kris kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Matanya membola menatap tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini dia sudah mengocok dadu itu banyak kali dan ia yakin memperoleh mata dadu yang besar-padahal ia tidak melihatnya karena ia terus memejamkan mata saat permainan berlangsung-. Ia menatap tajam kedua magnae tersebut.

"Kalian bermain curang. Itu tidak boleh."

Kai menatap Kris tidak bersalah. Sehun, ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya tugas berat itu lepas.

"Hyung, dari awal aku sudah bilang tidak ada peraturan. Jadi, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Apa kau tak mendengarnya, Hyung?" Kai menatap Kris yang kini terlihat malu dengan wajah bantalnya itu. Sabar Kris, sabar Kris rapalnya berulang kali.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Terima saja. Lagipula, aku hanya meminta satu permintaan."

Kris terlalu mudah untuk dibodohi hingga ini terjadi dan ia yakin ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh kedua magnae sialan ini. Ahh.. sabarkan dirinya agar tidak melakukan kekerasan kepada dua bocah itu.

"Apa?!" tanya Kris menyerah biarlah dia tidak peduli. Ini masih pagi baginya untuk berteriak di hari yang tenang ini.

"Aku mau kau yang bertugas membersihkan dorm ini, Hyung."

Bagaikan di sambar petir kala di musim panas. Apa-apaan ini. Dia merasa tidak hanya di bodoh tapi juga dimanfaatkan oleh kedua magnae.

"Kalian?!"

"Hyung, mian bukan bermaksud membodohi, tetapi memang Hyung aja yang mudah dibodohi."ujar Sehun dengan wajar pokerfacenya. Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Itu memang benar, pikirnya.

"Berengsek, kau magnae." Umpat Kris.

"Hyung~ kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Itu tidak baik." ucap Kai dengan mimik seolah seorang Ayah yang menasehati anaknya.

Kedua sejoli itu terkekeh kembali. Tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang hanya menatap datar mereka.

"Awas saja kalian." Ucap Kris lalu bangkit dari duduknya, kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Hyung~ ingat kesepakatan kita." seru Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

"Kau pria sejati, kan Hyung? Pria sejati tidak mengingkari ucapannya."ucap Kai yang hanya bertujuan memprovokasi.

"Iya, aku tau, berengsek." geram Kris melihat tingkah kedua magnae itu.

"Hyung~~ jangan berkata seper—"

"Diamlah, berengsek!"

Kris berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kedua magnae yang kini bisa bernafas lega.

"Akhirnya" Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kai menatap dengan senyuman lebar.

"Siapa dulu yang mempunyai ide itu? Kai si otak cerdas."

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kai. Ia tak menyesal mengikuti ucapan Kai kali ini.

"Tapi, ingat aku juga ikut andil dalam mencari korban."ujar Sehun. Dia benar-benar berbakat memilih target yang cocok. Target yang sangat mudah dibodohi dan mudah dimanfaatin.

.

Suho telah kembali, dia pulang ketika senja sudah hampir menghilang bergantikan dengan langit gelap. Suho menatap dorm yang masih tidak ada perubahan. Dia benar-benar lelah. Sabarkanlah dirinya menghadapi manusia-manusia di dalam dorm ini.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Sang magnae itu dengan santai bertanya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Suho menatap geram magnae itu.

"Sehun, kau lupa apa yang aku suruh." Ucapan penuht tidakbersahabat itu membuat Sehun melihat Hyungnya itu. Aura gelap mengelilingi Suho yang kini sedang menahan emosinya.

"Hyung, jangan memarahiku. Kris Hyung yang akan melakukannya." Sehun berkata tanpa melihat kearah Suho pandangannya kembali jatuh pada layar ponselnya. Suho mendekati magnae itu. Lalu menjewer telinganya.

"Ahh! Hyung!~~"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak menurut seperti ini?"

"Hyung, benar Kris Hyung yang akan melakukannya. Tanya saja dia Hyung~~"

"Heh, kau pikir aku tidak tau kalian membodohi Kris dengan bermain curang, eoh?"

Skakmat!

"Hhuhh.. pengadu." gumam Sehun kecil. "Tapi, Hyung ini semua ide Kai, Hyung~~"

Suho hampir melupakan Kai, sang pencetus ide konyol yang merusak Sehun menjadi tidak benar.

"Kai!"

Kai lari terbirit-birit menuju ruang tengah dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang menutup pinggang hingga lututnya.

"Wae, Hyung? Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Itu ti—"

"Sini Kau." Kai yang melihat Sehun masih dijewer oleh Suho sedikit takut mendekat. Tapi, perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Suho yang nampak dalam suasana yang buruk. Hap.. Kai ikut dijewer oleh Suho.

"Ah! Hyunggg~~~" Kai mengasuh kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Suho dari telinganya.

"Berhenti berbasi-basi, Kau bantu Sehun membersihkan dorm malam ini juga. Kalian perlu di hukum."

"Hyung~~"

"Kau sudah merusak uri Magnae dengan otak kita kotormu itu."

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu. Ini otak cerdas, Hyung."

"Cepatlah, berkemas-kemas. Kalau tidak kalian tidak mendapat jatah makan malam."

"Hyung~~"

"Suho-ah~~, ayo kita makan malam." Tiba-tiba Kris datang dengan wajah bersinar bahagia. Ia bahagia melihat penderitaan kedua magnae itu.

'Hahaha.. rasakan itu!'

.

Percakapan telepon Kris dan Suho

'Suho-ah~~'

'Wae? Kau mengangguku tau.'

'Mereka curang. Mereka jahat. Mereka nakal. Mereka—'

'Kris, kau ini ngomong apa? Kalau tidak penting aku matikan.'

'Kyaa! Jangan!'

'Cepat. Kau mau bilang apa?'

'Duo Magnae mengerjaiku. Mereka membuatku merasa dibodohi—'

'Memang kau bodoh.'

'Kyaa! Ahh.. Suho-ah~~ Mereka mengajakku bermain Tapi, mereka menjebak dengan taruhan membersihkan dorm. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.'

'Hahaha... Kau terlalu bodoh saja sehingga kedua magnae itu mengerjaimu.'

'Kau ini! Jika saja mereka tidak bermain curang aku pasti akan dengan berlapang dada menerima kekalahan.'

'Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberi mereka hukuman.'

'Bagus! Kasih hukuman yang spesial, eoh?'

Rasakan itu Duo Magnae !

* * *

P/N :

Gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follnya. Jangan lupa untuk review yaa..

Lopeyou..


	4. Chapter 4

**Cleaning** **Service Special**

 **Family, Romance littlebit humor | Gs for uke |** **Each chapter is drabble/ficlet | DLDR**

 **©bbexol**

 **I hope you read my notes^^**

 **Chapter 4 : Hari Pertama**

* * *

Seperti kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak kemarin. Disinilah Baekhyun, di dorm EXO. Mulai sekarang ia yang akan bertugas mengurus kebersihan dorm ini karna ancaman dari Kakak 'tersayangnya' itu dan gaji yang menggiurkan, kalau bukan karna itu mungkin Baekhyun akan berpikir berpuluh-puluhan kali. Yah, enak saja menyuruh si -pemalas- Baekhyun tanpa imbalan. Hidup di dunia ini tidak gratis, bukan?

Baekhyun menatap datar ruangan luas yang tidak lebih kurang sama dengan kamar miliknya.

Kotor. Berantakan.

Apa bedanya ruangan ini dari kandang babi?

Kaos berserakan, makanan ringan yang dibiarkan terbuka, kemasan bekas makanan berserakan, botol dan kaleng kosong, tumpahan air soda. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan album itu.

.

Setelah memakan waktu setengah jam akhirnya ruangan itu sedikit terlihat lebih manusiawi.

Bersih dan rapi.

Baekhyun menuju ruangan dekat dapur untuk mencuci baju, disitu hanya ada enam keranjang baju beda warna dan dua mesin cuci. Kris menyuruhnya untuk mencucikan pakaian kotornya. Katanya akan ada gaji tambahan.

Baekhyun memasukkan semua pakaian menumpuk Kris kedalam mesin cuci.

"Cih, jorok sekali" desisnya.

Ia memasukkan deterjen dan cairan pelembut lalu menutup mesin cuci tersebut. Baekhyun membiarkan mesin cuci itu bekerja dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Gadis itu merenggangkan kedua tangan keatas membiarkan otot tangannya menegang sementara sebelum kembali merelekskannya. Rasanya begitu melelahkan.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya menutup matanya. Gadis itu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pekerjaan seperti ini anggaplah berkerja part time yang akan menjadi pekerjaan pertamanya dalam seumur hidup. Selama ini ia selalu dimanjakan oleh Eommanya walaupun dia sudah berkuliah dia samasekali belum pernah merasakan berkerja part time karena Eommanya sangat melarang itu. Bagi Eommanya dia hanya cukup belajar yang rajin untuk masalah keuangan dalam keluarga biar Eomma yang mengurus.

Appa Baekhyun dan Kris sudah meninggal dunia ketika Baekhyun duduk di bangku menengah atas. Itu hari yang sangat berat. Awalnya, tapi kini dia cukup bahagia sudah bisa menjalani hidup sejauh ini bersama Eomma dan Kakak menyebalnya itu.

"Oh, Baek?!"

Baekhyun langsung mengenal suara berat itu. Rival abadi Baekhyun telah datang.

Chanyeol dengan langkah santai mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas kasar lalu mengeluarkannya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia begitu malas bertemu Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau yang menjadi cleaning service itu?"

Chanyeol terlalu banyak basabasi, Baekhyun tau dia pasti sudah mengetahui itu dari kakaknya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Dia sudah membersihkan semuanya sehingga tidak ada lagi kepentingan lagi disini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan menjauh.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu, Kris Hyung menyuruhmu untuk menunggunya. Aku serius" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol menatapnya jengah.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Baekhyun tidak akan mudah percaya omongan Chanyeol. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka Chanyeol memang sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu hampir sama dengan Kakaknya. Baekhyun terlalu malas meladeninya dan dia selalu beranggapan semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol hanya omong kosong.

Ding

Notifikasi pesan masuk dari ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya tepat disebelah tasnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

From. Galaxy jelek

'Baek kau jangan pulang dulu aku dan semua member sebentar lagi sampai. Oh ya apa Chanyeol sudah datang?...'

"Ya dia sudah datang, menyebalkan" gumam Baekhyun pelan, matanya kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Dia tidak menyadari sedari tadi Chanyeol yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya memerhatikan dirinya.

'Dia bilang ingin menemuimu lebih dulu'

Sambungan pesan itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu beralih kembali keponselnya. Ada urusan apa dia denganku?, pikir Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

To. Galaxy jelek

'Ya, cepatlah aku tidak ingin berduaan dengan si tiang'

"Oh, siapa tiang? Aku?!"seruan tepat dari belakang pundak Baekhyun membuat gadis itu langsung cepat menghadap kebelakang dan mendekap ponselnya didadanya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua pipi Baekhyun rasanya memanas. Tidak dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun malu bertatapan begitu dekat seperti itu. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Yakk! Tidak Sopan!"

Pipi Baekhyun sudah merona malu, dia langsung memasukkan ponsel kedalam tas. Lalu, bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah hal terjadi barusan tidaklah ada. Baekhyun sedikit canggung. Ia lemparkan pandangan kearah lain dengan kedua tangan menangkup kedua pipinya. Suasana seketika hening.

" Cihh, Dasar tidak sopan bilang orang si tiang."

Chanyeol lebih dulu bersuara dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Ia tau pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena malu itu akibat perbuatannya. Lelaki berpikir itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih imut.

"Bukan urusanmu, tukang pengintip."celetukan Baekhyun hanya hanya ditanggapi senyuman tampan oleh Chanyeol.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris dan member EXO lainnya sudah sampai di dorm. Seketika suasana langsung ramai.

"Kami pulang"

Satu persatu memasuki dorm yang sebelumnya mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sendal rumah.

"Wahh.. Rumah ini terlihat lebih manusiawi" pujian Sehun langsung diberi anggukan setuju lainnya.

"Kau memang terbaik, Baek" Suho tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang kini malu ditatap oleh Keenam member EXO itu. Ternyata hasil kerja kerasnya

"Gomawo, Baek. Baekhyun jjang!"

Kini Chen yang memuji Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya.

"Hahh... Akhirnya bisa menghirup udara bersih" celetukan Jongin membuat semua member tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Kai. Dorm ini udah seperti Kota yang udaranya tercemar kemarin"

Kedua magnae itu kini melepaskan penat di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke tv.

"Baek noona, Kau hebat sekali membersihkan ini" gumam Jongin.

"Berhentilah memujiku" Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan kedua tangan menutupi pipinya. Rasanya pipinya mulai memanas kembali.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum gemes.

"Baekhyun benar. Untuk apa kalian memujinya? Bahkan kamarnya sendiri seperti kandang babi" ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya.

Kakaknya itu selalu tau untuk membuat Baekhyun dipermalukan dan merusak kesenangannya.

"Berisik, Kau Oppa" desis Baekhyun dengan delikan mata sipitnya.

"Cih, matamu semakin kecil, Baek" ejek Kris lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yakk!"

"Hmm... Tapi Baek, itu memang benar."

Chanyeol. Pria itu menyuarakan pendapatnya yang langsung dibalas tatapan garang Baekhyun. Kris menyebalkan maka dia akan lebih menyebalkan. Mereka itu sama saja tidak suka melihatnya senang.

"Hey, Yoda kau tidak usah ikut-ikut." ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan. Cih, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

* * *

P/N :

Hai~~

Maaf kemaren aku tdk update guys T.T. Itu hari yang sibuk di akhir pekan dan baru bisa update hari ini. Dan juga aku memberitahukan kalau aku akan HIATUS untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Sebenarnya, ini sudah direncanakan. Karna yaa aku akan ujian guys dan ortu aku akan menyita my phone sementara. Hehe,, berat jujur waktu hanya untuk sekolah sampai sore lalu les belajar.. Rasanya otak mau pecah..

Big Thanks buat semua yang selalu mendukung FF ini. Lope you guys..

Sampai jumpa secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan aku comeback but jika tidak ada halangan mungkin Mei..

Muach...muach... Pai~~^^


	5. Chapter 5

bbexol

!!jangan lupa baca note yaa!!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 5 : Alasan dibalik itu

Kenapa Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol?

Well, ini sebenarnya kejadian yang sudah lama. Itu terjadi sekitar Kris masih menjadi trainee di SM Ent.

Dulu sesudah latihan Kris selalu pulang bersama Chanyeol karna arah rumah mereka yang sama. Tetapi, Kris akan lebih dulu sampai ke rumah karna rumah Chanyeol harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya. Oleh karna itu, sering sekali Chanyeol akan mampir ke rumah Kris untuk makan malam. Yah, itu sebenarnya tawaran dari Eomma Kris dan Kris tidak keberatan dengan itu. Baekhyun, dia awalnya biasa saja. Tetapi, semakin lama mengenal disitulah Baekhyun tau sifat sebenarnya pria itu.

Menyebalkan, sok tampan, ikut campur dan berisik.

Hah... Sudahlah mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun merasa muak.

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir apa dia dan Chanyeol tertukar karna hey liat sifat Chanyeol bahkan hampir mirip dengan Kris. Yah, walaupun dia juga sama sih.

Tapi, sedikit.

Malam itu Baekhyun lagi asyik mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang terhubung dengan Mp3 player hadiah dari Kakaknya itu. Yah, itu salah satu hal yang patut Baekhyun banggakan dari Kris. Dia tau kesukaan Baekhyun.

Asyik menikmati mendengar musik sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol datang menarik tali earphone hingga terlepas. Gangguan apalagi ini?

"Kyaa! Kau ini kenapa? "

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. Kedua tangannya diletakkan kebelakang berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya memutar kursi Baekhyun sehingga kini Baekhyun menghadapnya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan muka datarnya itu?

Kemana cengiran bodoh yang selalu ia tunjukkan?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya melalui mulut. Dia kembali membuka mata. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan itu sangat tampan. Baekhyun tidak pungkiri kalau ia menyukai senyuman itu. Ohh... Tidak detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak, tidak... Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati ini.

Apa jantungnya berdegup karna senyuman itu?

Salah satu tangan yang sedari tadi dibelakang Chanyeol kini Chanyeol bawa kedepannya sehingga Baekhyun tau apa yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan pita berwarna merah muda yang mengikat pada batangnya. Simpel tetapi cantik.

Chanyeol yang menyebalkan sejak kapan menjadi sok romantis begini. Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Dia benar-benar malu. Uhh.. tidak-tidak, gumamnya terus.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Emm.. Baek" suara husky itu akhirnya keluar. Baekhyun merasa ada sensasi berbeda dari biasanya. Ini terlihat lebih berat dan gagah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Jangan tanya bagaimana Baekhyun, dia merasa akan melayang.

Sejujurnya, ini pertamakali Baekhyun mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Tentusaja, ia sedikit malu tetapi suka. Mendapatkan hal romantis seperti ini tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan dan kini ia mendapatkan hal itu dari orang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sensasi ini... Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi menyukainya? Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat malu ataupun terpesona. Dia berusaha tidak tersenyum malu walaupun tidak dipungkiri wajah merahnya hingga ketelinganya itu dapat mendeksripsikannya.

"Aku tau ini tiba-tiba. Tetapi, aku hanya mau bilang aku suka kamu."

Perkataan klise seperti itu selalu ia lihat di drama-drama dan buku-buku bacaannya yang ia baca. Tetapi ini... ini Baekhyun merasakannya. Sekali lagi, sensasi berbeda karena ini nyata bukan fiksi-fiksi di buku atau drama yang harus di bayangin.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun mengontrol suaranya. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung mau ngomong apa tiba-tiba saja dia bergumam seperti itu.

"Baek, aku menyukaimu. Aku tau aku menyebalkan, selalu mengganggumu, ikut campur."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdiam. Barkhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk melihat Chanyeol yang menatap tetap di matanya.

"Tapi itu semua agar kamu mau memperhatikanku."

Senyuman Chanyeol masih melekat di bibirnya. Baekhyun masih menatap mata bulat berwarna coklat kegelapan itu.

"Chanyeol... a-aku bingung. Kau demam?" tangan baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada rasa panas di dahi Chanyeol. Lalu, tangan chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yg berada di dahinya.

"Tentusaja tidak." sanggah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun kembali menunduk malu. Disisi lain Kris berusaha menahan tawanya karna sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kris keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Prang..prang..prang..

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan Kris yang terlihat mengadukan dua tutup panci milik Eommanya sehingga menciptakan suara yang berisik. Untunglah, Eomma Baekhyun dan Kris sedang ke minimarket sehingga semua berjalan lancar.

Baekhyun menatapnya bengong. Dia tidak dikerjai lagi, kan?

"Selamat Baekhyun kau masuk jebakan April Mop~~"

"Baek, muka kau lucu sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan tawa." ujar Chanyeol.

Suara Kris bercampur dengan bunyian hasil dari alat dapur milik Eommanya itu. April Mop? Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan itu. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi tradisi Kris ia selalu saja mengerjainya tidak hanya April Mop mungkin setiap hari.

Bagaimana Baekhyun melupakan hari ini?

Baekhyun menatap nyalang kearah mereka, " Kalian?! Kyaa!! Itu tidak lucu!!"

Keduanya masih tertawa keras. Melihat bagaimana reaksi malu-malu Baekhyun membuat mereka ingin tertawa keras. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul kepala kedua manusia tiang di depannya itu.

" Kau lucu, Baek. Ahh.. Chanyeol, apa aku bilang? Benarkan?"

"Haha... Baek kau lucu. Kau memang tak pernah sebelumnya? Apa kau tidak pernah berpacaran?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau benar, Chanyeol. Mana ada yang mau sama si cerewet, pemalas, jelek dan pendek seperti dia."

Baekhyun mengerucut bibirnya. Sebel.

"Kyaa!! Kalian menyebalkan!!"

"Chanyeol, aku membencimu!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

hai~~

apa masih ingat sama aku?

ada yg kangen?/abaikan/

aku cuma mau bilang maaf untuk updatenya lama banget dan makasih masih mau baca, foll n fav ini ff/bow/

maaf sekali lagi untuk updatetan ini trkesan maksa dn gak rapi, typo apapun itu/bow/

sedikit info kadang ff ini suka ngilang waktu aku udah publish tapi nanti muncul lagi aku gk tau kenapa itu udah terjadi dari awal aku update pertama ff ini. Jadi, mudah" aja gk sampai keterusannnya.

untuk yg baca ff remake d sblah sorry itu bakal akan lama updatenya. aku bru ngetik sedikit lanjutannya dan diusahakan secepatnya/bow/

Makasih udah mau stay..


End file.
